The Stoll Brothers Strike Again
by cherryzone1211
Summary: The Stoll brothers get mad when Annabeth, daughter of Athena, catches them trying to steal her invisibility cap. So they plan to prank her and her cabin mates. A really big, messy prank that will make anyone have a miserable morning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Just a one shot!**

Hi, nice to meet you! My hands were feeling really itchy, so my brother and I thought we would go steal something or pull a prank on the other campers. And by the way, what are you doing here?

What? Who am I? I'm Connor, of course! And this is my brother Travis. Together, we are the legendary Stoll brothers! We are the senior counselors of Cabin Eleven. And no, we are not criminals. Thieves, yes. Criminals? No. If you have a problem with our talents, blame Hermes.

You might be wondering what we're planning. It will be the best prank ever! Not really a prank, though. Our victim? Annabeth Chase, senior counselor of the Cabin Six. Last week she caught us stealing her invisibility cap, and threatened to tell Chiron about our weekly raids to the sweet shop a few minutes away from camp if we didn't return it. She pissed us off a lot. I just wanted to use a magic item! With a cap like that, who knows what we can steal?

This time though, we were going to make tomorrow morning miserable for her. Really miserable. We already listed the stuff we need, and we only need one more thing: tar.

The only place where there was tar in camp was the Hephaestus Cabin. They used it in some of their machines and inventions. Frankly, I didn't think it was that important. I signaled to Travis, and he gave me a small nod. I quickly walked up to Jake, the temporary counselor of the cabin.

"Hey." I said casually. "What's up?" In the corner of my eye I saw Travis slipping through the door of the forgery. Jake looked at me suspiciously. Everyone knew that if one Stoll brother was missing, it was best to double check all your valuables.

** "**What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the cabin, probably looking for Travis. "Shouldn't you be, um I don't know, raiding the camp store or something?"

I grinned as I saw Travis slipping back in with three whole buckets of tar. "Not today." I said, as I walked out the door. I met up with Travis. We went back into Cabin Eleven and stored the tar in our raiding closet.

"That was too easy." Travis said as we went back out to the pavilion for dinner. "I could've done it blindfolded and with one hand tied behind my back!" He laughed.

"No you couldn't have" I countered. "With one hand you couldn't have carried the buckets!"

Travis argued. "I'm a master thief! I can do anything!" Yup. That's a regular conversation between the Stoll brothers. So much brotherly love.

After a healthy dinner (in my standards) of hot dogs, French fries, and a hundred potato chips, I felt ready to go. My hands were restless, and they would feel that way before a prank or theft. I couldn't wait to get started. Unfortunately, we had to do it when all the Athena campers were asleep, or else they might catch us and ruin all the fun.

We went back to our cabin and took out all of the supplies.

"Tar." I said.

"Check." Travis answered.

"Paint."

"Check."

"Feathers."

"Check."

"Glitter."

"Check."

"Duct tape."

"Check."

We had all our supplies ready. This prank was different from our other famous practical jokes. At night, we will sneak out and trash the Athena Cabin with all this mess. It would be so much fun!

It felt like a year will have to pass, but finally night came. We waited until about 2:00 until we sneaked into Annabeth's cabin, which was easy since we had so much sugar in our bloodstream from drinking a lot of Coke. We went inside. What a boring cabin! All the beds have been pushed to one side, and maps, charts, and diagrams covered the whole wall. There were laptops and computers on the desks, along with pencils, pens, and books. This was the top #1 nerd cabin. Still, sightseeing was only the boring part.

Travis and I started by painting everyone's faces purple. Just for fun, I added some cat whiskers on Annabeth. It was a big improvement to her face. Travis added streaks of pink and yellow on Malcolm, Annabeth's deputy. For about ten minutes, we showed off our face painting skills, and nobody even woke up. They were sleeping like babies.

Next, we sprinkled glitter on their wet faces. With the leftovers, we put them on their precious books and diagrams. That would get them really pissed off.

With the tar, Travis and I each took one side of the room and started pouring the tar on the floor like crazy. It was really sticky, and I did get stuck a few times. But hey, tar was awesome. The Athena campers won't even be able to step out of their cabin!

Then it was time for the feathers. Because Athena's children were supposed to be so smart and wise, blah-blah-blah, they invented automatic fans and lights. At exactly 7:00 in the morning the lights would turn on and the fans on the ceiling will start spinning. We put the feathers on top of the fans. So yes, it was the oldest trick in the book, but it still worked. After that, we said goodbye to the sleeping campers and duct taped all the windows and doors before we went out. By that time it was about 3:00. I couldn't believe how easy it was! We never really pranked Annabeth and her cabin. It was going to be history for generations to come! We outsmarted Athena's children! How cool was that?

We snuck back into the cabin, but we couldn't sleep because of all the excitement that would occur three hours later. One thing Hermes's children didn't like to do was wait. Plus, we were highly ADHD.

Finally, morning came. We relished the screams coming from Cabin Six. It turned that all the cabins woke up from the sounds from the Athena campers. Travis and I ran to the big crowd where Chiron and an annoyed Mr. D was trying to get everyone out. Annabeth was looking really mad. Even after Percy washed her face, it was still a deep reddish color. Her cabin mates still had tar all over their shoes. And the cabin was a mess. The door was broken down, and everyone moved out of the way as the feather covered campers made their way to the bathrooms.

Annabeth however, stormed toward us.

"You filthy, dirty hearted rats, you will really regret this!" Her voice shook with anger, but we put on our innocent faces.

"What?" I asked, looking confused. "What did we do?"

"Did something happen?" Travis asked, a little too innocently. Annabeth got really mad. Her gray eyes flashed, but she didn't scare us. Picture an angry girl covered with feathers, tar, paint, and glitter, complete with some black whiskers. Seem scary to you? Nope.

"Anyway." I said. "We have to go and raid-, I mean _buy_ some candy." I smiled sweetly.

"Would you like a piece when we get back?" Travis asked. Annabeth just glared at us, and walked away. We high-fived each other.

"Athena's children aren't that smart." Travis commented as we walked away.

"Yeah" I agreed. "You would have thought that Annabeth would have fought back more, or bash our heads or something." We both laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Travis said after awhile. "Hermes beats Athena once again."

Little did we know that when we came back with our hands full of goodies, our whole raiding closet was empty. Every little thing we stole in the past few years was gone.


End file.
